Pokemon Fate
by MochanaDragon
Summary: The Niran region is different than the others, but it still seems normal. Hailey believes her Pokemon journey will be like everyone else's, but as she progresses, she finds a dangerous secret. As she fights through lies and deceit, she realizes it's up to her to make sure everyone gets out alive. Pokemon AU. [on hiatus]
1. Chapter 1: A Sad Start

I enjoy quiet places. They let me reflect on what I've done throughout my life. Sitting on top of a hill overlooking the town, I smirked. My past doesn't matter now. Because now is when my future begins!

Her lab is bright. I squinted at the flurry of neon colors, predominantly yellow, that took me by surprise when I got in. This is what my friends said it looked like. But they're long gone now.

"You just gonna stand there? Or do you want a Pokemon?"

I looked up to see a flamboyant woman with a long white labcoat with long red hair. Professor Redwood, the professor of the Niras region.

"Umm... Yes please!" I replied.

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed. She gestured for me to follow her. "You know how it works, right? I heard Kira was your friend."

"We still keep in touch."

"Anywho, enlighten me on how this works. Believe me, I've had some who said that and didn't."

"Okay..." I said. I had memorized this. Kira told me everything before she left. "Well, all I really need to do is push that button, and a random Pokemon in its first evolution dramatically comes up from that pedestal."

"You got it, girl! Now go ahead!"

I slowly walked toward the pedestal, just shorter than my chest. A large red button protruded from it. I raised my arm and pressed it. Smoke came out from the edges. The clear orb opened, raising a poke ball. My arm shook, it's so exciting picking it up. I could only imagine what pokemon is inside.

"Go for it!" Redwood said. "See your friend for life!"

"For life, huh?" In Niras you are bound to you Pokemon and can't have more than six. You obtain one new Pokemon when you beat a contest. Not like those in the other region, but you show your bond with you Pokemon. This Pokemon was everything, and will be my fate. I hope it's cool or cute. Or a dog. I love dogs.

"Let's do this." I stared at the Pokeball. "Come on out!"

I threw the Pokeball into the air, and watches as a bright light pour out from the red and white ball. I saw a small biped figure begin to take shape. The light suddenly disappeared to reveal a, no way. No. This can't be... NO!

I stared blankly at my new partner. Redwood walked up to me.

"Is there a problem?" She asked, noticing my quizzical look.

"Huh? No. It's just..." I stuttered. She raised an eyebrow. "I was hoping for something cooler."

"So you don't want it?"

"No! I still want it..."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing. Thank you." I headed for the door. "Return."

My head was buried in my arms, I was crying, on the same stupid hill I was on an hour ago. I didn't want this! It was so, lame. Typical. Boring. I lifted my head. Kira was waiting for me in Teradon city. I had to go.

"Come on out." I said sadly. I figured I better get to bond with my new life partner.

"Ty!" It said excitedly. It looked up at my face and frowned. "Ty?"

"Don't worry about it. You can walk with me." He clambered up onto my shoulder. He was lighter then I thought. "Sure. I guess that works." I smiled a bit. He was cuter than at first. I loved having him on my shoulder. I wiped my tears. "I could get used to you. Do you want a nickname?"

"Ty Ty!" He said happily.

"Okay..." I thought. "How about Mence? No offense, but... Tyrogue is kinda lame."

He nodded. I smiled.

"Mence it is!" I said happily. "Now let's head to Teradon."


	2. Chapter 2: Kicking it Off!

"Over here! Hailey!" I looked over and saw Kira calling to me, waving her arms. She was sitting at a table by a cafe. I sprinted over, Mence on my shoulder.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "A Tyrogue! Cool!"

"His name is Mence." I said. What's your Pokemon? You refused to show me when you got it a week ago."

She giggled. "Oh yeah." She grabbed the Pokeball from her waist. "Go! Flo!" The Pokeball opened as a small, chubby Pokemon with flows things on its head came into view.

"Odd, odd!" It said.

"An Oddish? Awesome!" I marveled at Flo. She was adorable! "What level is she?"

Kira smiled. "Fifteen, like I promised. What about Mence?"

"Fifteen, like I promised." I replied.

"That explains why you took so long."

"So, when is the next contest gonna be? We should get in asap."

"Well, there was one yesterday, but since you weren't here I didn't enter. Wouldn't want you falling behind. Plus, I wanted to enter with you! Only five get a new mon each time, so I thought it'd be fun if we entered together!" She clapped her hands. "So the next one will be in three days. And the level requirement is exactly twenty five."

"By then both our pokemon will have evolved." She nodded happily. "So until then... Wanna battle?" I held my Pokeball out.

She jumped up onto the table.

"Yes!" She looked down and pointed at me. "But don't get your hopes up."

"Let's go."

"Alright, get out there, Mence!"

"Let's go, Flo!"

"The battle between beginning trainers Hailey and Kira is starting now! Begin!"

"Alright Mence, use fake out!" Mence charged toward Flo and hit her before Flo could react. "Nice job! Now go for tackle!" Mence backed up and ran at Flo at full speed, and slammed into her, sending her flying.

"Get up, Flo, and use stun spore!" Flo shook her leaves, spreading a cloud of yellow spores. As they touched Mence, he suddenly became stiff.

"Mence, use tackle again!" Mence tried to move, but he simply couldn't. "No!"

Kira laughed. "Now use absorb!" I could only watch as Mence's life was slowly drained from his body.

"Mence, try another tackle!"

"Use acid, Flo!" Mence rad for Flo, while she charged for an acid spray. Right when Mence hit Flo, the acid was released. A large dust cloud blew from the impact. I shielded my eyes.

"And the winner is..." The ref looked hard at the dust cloud. "No one!"

"What?" I yelled. The dust cleared and I saw why no body was victorious. It was a tie.

"Darn." Kira sighed, hanging her head. "I was sure I would win." I shrugged.

"Can't win 'me all. But hey, at least we know we're equal."

Kira smiled and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3: A Worthy Foe

"It's sad, really." I was sitting at the cafe with Kira when I overheard a conversation between two boys.

"I know!" One said. "There just aren't trainers like there used to be.

I didn't get it. What's wrong with trainers?

"They just aren't strong anymore." The other said. I began to chew my strawberry more aggressively.

"Pfft. Yeah. Except us!" The first one laughed. I slammed my hand on the table and pushed myself up.

"Excuse me?" I yelled, looking at them. "The trainers of today are strong, and not just you two."

They laughed.

"Give us a break. If you think you're all that, prove it."

"Fine. I will." I grabbed Kira's arm and pulled her with me. "Come on, let's destroy the bozoes."

She giggled. "Okey dokey."

"What level are you Pokemon?" I yelled across the arena.

"Nineteen. And by the way, I'm Cody, and that's Ryan."

"Good. Ours are both nineteen, too. And I'm Hailey. That's Kira." Pawniard

"Alright go, Knight!" Cody yelled.

"Come on out, Rai!" Ryan followed.

A Pawniard and Tympole came out.

"Go, Mence!" I said.

"Do you best, Flo!" Kira yelled happily.

"Battle, begin!"

"Alright, Mence, use fake out on Knight!" Mence charged toward Knight and slapped its face between its two hands. Knight was shocked by the move and couldn't move.

"Use bubblebeam at Mence, Rai!" Rai leaped in the air and shot a flurry of bubbles toward Mence.

"Dodge them!" Mence jumped out of the way of most of the bubbles, but some still hit him.

"Alright Flo," Kira said. "Use absorb on Rai!" Flo jumped forward and focused on Rai. She shook her leaves and sucked in Rai's energy. Rai fell to the ground, weak.

"Use tackle, Mence!" I yelled. Mence ran toward Rai, and I knew this tackle would finish it.

"Oh no you don't! Use iron head, Knight!" Knight charged toward Mence, and as Mence hit Rai, he was bashed in his side by Knight. Mence was launched about ten feet sideways.

"No!" Rai fainted. "Return. It's up to you, Cody."

"Whatever. Your stupid Tympole sucked anyway." Tears welled up in Ryan's eyes as he ran away.

"Let's finish this." I said, and Kira nodded, but before she could tell Flo to do something, a bright light blinded us. It was coming from Mence. We watched in awe as Mence grew to almost three times his size, but losing his torso. He stood up, and the light shattered.

"Hitmonlee!" He said.

A smile grew on Kira's face. "Woah! Mence evolved into a Hitmonlee! Cool!"

I looked at my pokedex.

"Looks like he learned some new moves, too. Alright, finish off Knight with brick break!" Mence sprinted toward Knight, and hit Knight with a swift chop.

"You just got lucky because your stupid thing evolved." Cody said. "I would've won if it hadn't."

"Excuse me?" I yelled at him. "We won fair and square, and you are just making stuff up! We would've won, evolution or not."

"Yeah, whatever. Maybe if my Pokemon wasn't so useless I would win."

"Maybe if you loved Knight you would've won."

Cody glared at me and held out his Pokeball. "Prove that Knight can be strong." I took a step back, but he shoved it closer. "Come on, prove it!"

I snatched the Pokeball.

"Fine." I said angrily. "I will. Come on, Kira. Let's get outta here."

...But then I remembered. Only Cody can take Knight out from its Pokeball. And there's no way he would take him back now.

I clipped Knight's Pokeball to my belt. I'll figure out something later.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Addition

"Hmm," I said. "You're hiding something." Kira's face flushed red.

"Well," she said with a grin, "I kinda got Flo to level twenty five." I twirled my hand, asking for more. "And... Oh just look." She held out her Pokeball and pressed the button in the center.

"Darn it, Kira!" I yelled. "Why didn't you tell me she evolved?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, for the contest, you know."

"Gloo." Flo said.

"Whatever," I sighed. "The contest starts in half an hour, so we'd better go get a spot." I got Mence to level twenty five the other day.

" Welcome, everybody, to the level one contest!" Professor Redwood yelled into a microphone. "The object of this contest is to best out you opponents in a free for all until only five remain! All of those trainers get a new Pokemon!" Everybody cheered. "Now, all trainers take your pedestals!"

Everybody walked out into a large arena. There were maybe fifty people. I have to beat out all of them to win. Around the arena, there were many pedestals where the trainers stand. I stepped up onto one by a cluster of trees, and Kira stood beside me. On my other side, a boy stepped up. He had tanned skin and brown hair in a crew cut. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Good luck," He said.

I nodded. "You too"

"Now, may all trainers, in turn, send out their Pokemon!"

One by one, everybody released their first Pokemon. I kept an eye out for potential threats. There was a tough looking Fearow, a Gyarados, a Heracross, and more. It soon came to Kira's turn, as she sent out Flo. It was then my turn.

"Come on out, Mence!" The girl with the Fearow grinned. I was probably her target.

It was then the boy's turn.

"Go, Corona!" A Vulpix materialized. I looked over at Kira, who was worried. A few more Pokemon, including a Weepinbell and a Sheildon came out. Overhead, the lights turned red, and with a buzz, turned yellow. And finally, green. Then all hell broke loose. The Gyrados took out a Graveler and a Litleo. The Fearow went straight for Mence.

"Use fake out, Mence!" Mence charged toward the Fearow and hit its head between his two palms. It fell to the ground in shock. "Now use stone edge!" After beating a boy a bit back, he gave me that tm, and I quickly used it. Pointed stones sot up from the ground, piercing the fallen bird. It had stopped moving.

"And Fearow is out after a deadly stone edge!" Redwood announced. I watched as Fearow's body turned red and was sucked into the Pokeball. Only about ten Pokemon were left. This was when it got crazy.

"Alright, Mence, use rolling kick on the Sheildon!" Mence charged for the Sheildon and swiftly kicked it. The Sheildon got up and hit Mence in the side with a take down, but the recoil had made the Pokemon faint. I scanned the field, only six now. But right then, the Gyrados was taken down by an acid. I turned to Kira and gave a thumbs up.

"Congratulations to all of you!" Professor Redwood said cheerfully. "Now, who wants their new Pokemon first?" A young boy, no older than ten, raised his hand and jumped.

"Ooh! Ohh! Me please!" He had the Heracross. He walked toward a pedestal identical to one at the lab and pressed the button. He got a Fennekin. The next person, a middle aged woman, got a Corphish. She had a Nuzleaf. Kira went next, and got a Tyrunt.

"Aww, he's so cute!" She exclaimed. "I'll call you Jura!"

I was next. I pressed the button and threw the Pokeball in the air. The light poured out, revealing a Snorunt.

I picked her up. "Hello! I'll name you Aputi." The boy who was beside me was next. In his Pokeball was a Larvitar.

"Cool," He said. "How does Konan sound?" Larvitar smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: Be Prepared

"The name's Blake Matthews. Nice job in the contest." The boy who stood beside me in the contest saw me sitting by a cafe with Kira and started a conversation.

"Hailey," I said. " And that's Kira." Kira smiled and waved.

"Cool." Blake replied. "Mind if I see your Pokemon?"

"Umm, sure." Kira and I released our Pokemon, old and new. "Why?"

Blake sent out his Pokemon. "Because I love them. Plus, I have some Pokeblocks from my house. Thought you'd want some." He handed me a palm-sized bag of Pokeblocks.

"Thanks." I replied. "Anyways, do you need anything?"

Blake smiled. "I've been kinda lonely on my journey and kinda wanted some strong people to tag along with. You two seemed nice so, yeah."

I glanced over at Kira, who was aggressively nodding her head. "I suppose so!"

"Sweet!" He said excitedly. "I'm assuming that you are heading to Linti Town next?"

I nodded. "Only place to go, really. Plus, I heard there's this battle competition there and the rewards are great. It starts in two days and the level requirement is thirty for two Pokemon, so we'd better get going, and train along the way." I slung my backpack over my shoulders. Kira laughed.

"Oh come on, Kira." I said, scowling. "What is, GAH!" I felt a cold wind against the back of my head. I reached back and grabbed the source of my now frozen head.

"Come on, you little troll." I lifted her in front of my face. "No rides."

Aputi looked down. "Snorunt..." She said. I put her on the ground.

"You can walk or get in your Pokeball." She jumped a bit and started running, which was quite slow, considering she had no legs, just feet. We all laughed.

After a few hours of walking and training, we had finally arrived at Linti Town. It really wasn't much, except for the center, where a large elaborate building stood.

"I wonder where the contest is." I said sarcastically.

Kira pointed at the building. "Probably there." I slapped my face.

We were sitting on the edge of a fountain assessing our Pokemon's levels.

"Okay, so Mence, Flo, and Corona are at level thirty, so we can't let them battle unless it's life or death, Aputi's at twenty two, Jura's at twenty six, and Konan is at twenty four," I said, "so, do you wanna battle Blake?"

He was taken aback by the sudden request, but agreed to do it anyways, while Kira went to train Jura.

"The battle will be a one on one, Blake versus Hailey! Begin!"


End file.
